Aberration
by LegendsofTomorrow
Summary: Sara Lance and Leonard Snart meet in 2012 and Sara gives birth to her daughter in 2013. The team goes to stop them from interacting and like usual everything goes downhill from that moment on. (CANCELED!)
1. chapter 1

**_The Legends face a aberration that causes the team to return Central City, 2012. Sara Lance and Leonard Snart interact and he gets Sara pregnant. Amaya and Mick are the only ones who can stop them from meeting. What happens when Amaya and Mick get stuck with dealing with the past bitchy versions of Oliver Queen, Sara Lance and Leonard Snart? I hope you enjoy reading this!_**

"Gideon what is the aberration this time?" Sara was concerned when Gideon didn't answer her. "Uhm, Gideon?" After a moment she scoffed.

"I am sorry Captain Lance, I was assisting a problem in the MedBay, It appears that a aberration appears in 2012."

Sara sighed. "Well, what is it?" Sara asks impatiently.

"Captain Lance, you end up meeting Mr.Snart at a bar in Central City, and end up pregnant with his child. You gave birth five years ago to Dinah Lisa Lance-Snart."

Sara gasped and screams. "I GIVE BIRTH TO LEONARD SNART'S KID?" She sat down and put her head between her hands and mumbled to herself. "Gideon, then why don't I remember it?"

"Remember what happened to Professor Stein, the memories came in bits in pieces."

Sara sighed. "What was I even doing in Central City?"

"You went there after your fight with Laurel, you didn't want anyone recognizing you from Star City so you went to Central City and spent several days there."

Sara scoffed and threw her hands in the air. "Great." Sara snorted. "I give birth to a Snart and for all I know the whole past, present and future could be at risk." After a minute of thinking to herself Mick walks in with two beers, he throws Sara one which she gracefully catches.

"You ok there Blondie, you're little pale in the face." Mick looked at the tiny captain while he drank his beer. "You're also sweating like crazy...Gideon?"

"Captain Lance is having a panic attack."

Sara spit out the beer in her mouth and started gasping and panting for air.

"Sara?" Mick got out of his chair to help her but she pushed him away. "Sara, I need to get you to the MedBay."

"I wouldn't do that Mr.Rory, It appears she is in a fragile state right now. We wouldn't want to activate any reflexes."

Mick sighed and sat down watching Sara curl up in a ball. "What is she panicking about?"

"Her daughter."

Mick's beer dropped out of his hands and broke all over his lap. He looked at the blonde captain in awe, jaw dropped and glass all over his lap.

"Sara is pregnant?" He spoke with his jaw still dropped.

"No, she gave birth 5 years ago."

Mick was stunned, how could she keep this a secret from anyone on the team. "Uhm, who's the father? Or mother..."

"Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold." Mick felt dizzy and was about to pass out until he realized something.

"Is the kid a anacrsim, or what they called anachronism?"

"Actually, Dinah is a aberration."

Mick scoffed. "Same thing." He looked at the Captain, she fell asleep in her chair after almost giving Mick a heart attack. "How?" He looked at the ceiling for an answer.

"Captain Lance ends up meeting Mr.Snart at a bar in Central City, and ends up pregnant with his child. She gave birth 5 years ago to Dinah Lisa Lance-Snart."

Mick sat there silently thinking how they could stop this. He was one of the smartest people on the ship but he doesn't let it show, he spent centuries as Chronos, he also had a very high IQ. "Sara you calmed down?"

Sara nodded and stood up. "Gideon alert the team of a aberration please and have them meet us on the bridge." Sara smiled slightly at Mick, as she did she gripped her head and slid down the door frame.

A memory flashed at her. She was giving birth to Dinah. Sara held the small baby and her hand and then a man walked into the room, he wasn't a nurse or a doctor. It was Damien Darhk. Sara realized this and pulled out a knife from behind her pillow and threw it at him. He dodged it, reached Sara and stuck a needle into her. She started to spasm and he took the baby from her arms and ran out of the window.

When Sara opened her eyes Zari and Wally were leaning down looking at her. Zari has a had on her shoulder while Wally was speaking to Gideon but Sara couldn't hear, Sara had to tell the team what was going on but she felt so tired. "Guys, I can't help with the aberration, good luck." After Sara spoke she fell asleep.

 ** _{Everyone else.}_**

Wally superspeeded Sara to her room as Gideon instructed. When he got back everyone was hovering the study or bridge

"So Gideon." Nate clapped his hands together for everyone's attention. "Who's captain while Sara is out cold?" Nate smiled at everyone while Mick rolled his eyes at him.

"We have more important things to discuss pretty." Mick scoffed at him and smiled. "AI, take it away."

If Gideon could glare that's what she would be doing right now. "A younger version of Sara Lance meets a younger Leonard Snart at a bar in Central City, They have sex and Sara ends up pregnant."

Everyone either gagged or smirked. "TMI." Or "we don't need to know that." Was spoken.

"Captain Lance has left directions for if she is out Cold. Would you like me to read them?" Everyone nodded and Gideon continued. "Mick-no burning the ship. Wally- If Mick decides to burn the ship take him to the brig. Amaya- You're in charge." Gideon finished, she heard several gasps, snickers, and scoffs.

"I would never burn the ship, well..." Mick smirked at Wally.

"Ok everyone suit up! We're going to go stop Sara from seducing Snart!" Amaya spoke up and everyone parted to get ready.

After everyone got new clothing on, weapons and all of that they left the Waverider, Mick was going to distract Snart so Sara doesn't have the chance to seduce him. Amaya was going chit-chat with Sara as well, everyone else were just gonna be extras around the bar making sure everything was in check. When they entered the bar they found Snart easily, he was wearing a blue parka and was eating some fries. On the other side of the bar was Sara talking to the bartender. After a minute Amaya parted with the team to talk to the younger Sara.

"Hey, get me your strongest drink." The bartender nodded at Amaya and went off. Sara took a glance at her and went back to her tequila.

"Hey, I'm Amaya." Sara looked over and smiled lightly but Amaya could tell she was faking it.

"Sara." Amaya smiled, she looked so depressed.

"Um, I know this is none of my business but are you ok?" Sara looked over at her and glared.

"You are right, It is none of your business." Sara snapped at her and looked at her drink. "Hey, I am sorry. I just have been having a hard time lately." Amaya scoffed and looked at Sara.

"Yeah, my whole town was destroyed, and what did I do...nothing."

Sara smirked at Amaya. "Let me guess you're a secret ninja." Sara laughed and called the bartender for another drink. The bartender placed Amaya's drink in front of her and went to get Sara another.

"You're not from around here are you?" Amaya laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"Psh, you wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

Sara laughed and finished her drink. "You're funny, try me."

Meanwhile over with Mick...

Mick walked up to Leonard and sat down. He looked at him with one eyebrow up. He looked a little younger, less gray hairs.

"Mick."

"Leonard." There was a moment of silence.

"Long time no see." Mick tried to fill the silence with his dead partner.

"What are you doing here Mick." Snart rolled his eyes and continued to eat his fries until he looked up and saw Sara. Mick followed his eyes.

"I dunno, bored. Jobs aren't as fun as they used to be." Snart scoffed at Micks speech.

"Fun? You got left in a burning building." Snart ate another fry. "You're lucky to be alive right now."

Mick glared at him and looked at the younger version of Blondie, she and Amaya were laughing. Mick never saw Sara laugh that much. Well after everything with her sister and Snart he doesn't remember the last time she has actually laughed. Snart must have realized him and rolled his eyes.

"We're not crooks to fraternize with hot lady's, were crooks to become rich."

Mick smiled and thought, "looks who's talking." Mick nods at Snart and Amaya looks back at him and winks. Then out of no where three ninjas crash through the windows.

"Ta-er al-Asfar, come with us and no one gets hurt." People we're running out of the bar in panic, Amaya stood next to Sara not stunned at all. Snart was still sitting there watching while eating fries.

"No, I will not go back, you can tell him and Nyssa that I don't want to come back home!" The younger version of Sara crossed her arms across her chest.

The ninjas smiled and looked at Amaya, Mick and Snart. "We will just kill these civilians to prove our points." Amaya laughed, Sara looked at her confused but then Amaya summoned a tiger and attacked. Mick stood up and started to set them on fire while Sara attacked them full on ninja. Mick could tell she wasn't as experienced as the Sara he knew today but she was still a good fighter. After a while Snart finally got up and turned the final ninja into a ice sculpture. Sara looked at the three of them and gripped one of their bo-staffs in her hand.

"Who are you, and why are you helping me?"

Amaya sighed and turned to Sara. "There's really no time, I will see you later." Amaya dragged Mick by his shirt and watched as Sara left and then Snart. Mick nodded and turned on his com.

"Guess what! We stopped the abbreviation or aberration? I never get the name right. Vixen and I will be leaving in a moment." Amaya interfered.

"Yeah, you guys head to the ship, we will meet you there soon." There were mummers and they turned off their comms. Before Amaya could turn to Mick they were stopped by a voice.

"WHO ARE YOU?" They both turned around and found Oliver Queen pointing a bow and arrow at them and Sara in her old Black Canary outfit. Mick was confused. How the hell did Oliver Queen get to Central City so fast?

Amaya leaned over to Mick and sighed. "Heh, uh oh we're gonna die." Mick glared at her and remained silent.

"I ASKED WHO YOU GUYS ARE." After a moment Amaya finally spoke up.

"My name is Amaya and this is my friend Mick, we mean no harm, we came to help a friend but they didn't show up. Now if you don't mind we will be heading back now. Amaya turned to leave but Oliver shot a arrow in her leg. She fell and gasped in pain.

"BITCH!" Mick raised his gun as Sara raised her Staff and Oliver his bow. Mick was pissed now, he never liked heroes and he figures they already screwed up the future to much so what could more harm do anyways?

"We're from the future."

 ** _I kind of rushed in writing this, if there are any errors please tell me! I was thinking about turning this into a story but I dunno, maybe I could turn this into where the team gets attacked on the Waverider. Than maybe Mick and Amaya get stuck in 2012 and have to stop Snart and Sara from interacting but also have to keep the timeline balanced. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think!_**


	2. chapter 2

Oliver glared at them both. "The future? Funny." He still had his bow pointed at the older man. He didn't have a choice but to shoot the younger women. They looked at him dead serious.

"My name is Amaya and this is my friend Mick, we are Legends and well our team decided to leave us. Huh." She leaned into Mick. "Didn't Kendra, Ray and Sara get stranded also?"

Sara glared at them both. "Me?" They looked at Sara amazed. "What? I've got good ears. Now let's head back before she dies of blood loss." Amaya leaned on Mick for support and followed Sara and Oliver to a old building in Central City. Sara grabbed Amaya and she let her. Mick didn't trust this version of either them. He was secretly very protective of Amaya. When they got inside Oliver kept his mask on, like they didn't know who they were. After Sara was done with Amaya she apologized and received a glare from Oliver.

"Now, who are you? I am only believing you two because I saw it also." Oliver pointed at two. He was concerned for their health. Possibly mental?

Mick shrugged and whispered something in Amayas ear and she nodded. "Well, we are the Legends, we're friends with team Arrow in 2018. We already screwed up the future and called a anachronism so when they get here we will just erase your mind so no damage done!" Amaya practically cheered at her for finishing that sentence with such confidence.

Sara sat on one of the chairs. "Now, If you are who you say you are, tell me. Who am I." She smiled at Mick and winked. He could swear she slightly blushed.

"Mick take it away!" Amaya patted him on the shoulder with encouragement.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. They are crazy Sara. If you need me I'll be back at Star City." Oliver walked out leaving Sara sighing to herself.

"Sara, we need your help. I know you won't believe us but we just really need your help." Mick sounded almost sad, which Amaya has never seen.

"Fine, only because I have a weird feeling to trust you lot." She sighed at her words. At that moment Leonard Snart appeared at the door grinning.

"Count me in! I could use a good fight." Mick rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Kidding me Snart? You can't be here!" Snart smiles at his words and winks at Sara which makes her smile deadly.

"Well, I believe you. You're way too soft to be my partner."

 **{WAVERIDER, 2018.}**

They didn't mean to leave Amaya and Mick. It just happened. Someone was attacking the ship but they didn't know who… she held her head at the new memories. Mick and Amaya and then her and Mick making out. She practically gagged at the thought and fainted face first on the floor.

 ** _I am so sorry this story is so short. Kinda stuck on what to do for this. I am going to make the next one longer. Any suggestions? Thanks for reading this chapter and again so sorry it was short!_**


End file.
